


I Would Give You the Universe

by Meowser_Clancy



Series: Madney Moments [21]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Tumblr Prompts, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowser_Clancy/pseuds/Meowser_Clancy
Summary: A collection of Madney prompts. My ask box is open on tumblr if you want to submit prompts.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Madney Moments [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748338
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18





	1. Post Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maddiebuckleys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebuckleys/gifts).



She always felt safest right after they'd finished. Right after Howie fell over her, panting. He always kissed her shoulder, almost desperately, and held her close, rolling to her side. She moved into him, laid on his shoulder, and his arms wrapped tight around her.

She could feel his chest rise up and down. He leaned to kiss the top of her head, and she looked up at him. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," he whispered back, and their lips met.

These quiet moments were what got her through the day. These quiet moments were what soothed her after a nightmare when Howie had a late shift, and couldn't do it in person. All she had to do was think of him, of how it felt to be really, truly loved...and she could sleep again.

She pushed herself up, so that she was above him, and he gazed up at her. "What's on your mind?" He finally asked, reaching to smooth her hair behind her ear.

"Nothing...and everything," she sighed, and leaned to kiss him again. He kissed her back, as he always did, and licked his lips as she pulled away. "What's on yours?"

"You," he said simply, and she smiled. "You're always on my mind," he continued. "At work, then I'm wondering if you're the one who sent this call to us. In my free time, I'm wondering what you're doing without me. I just think about you, all the time."

Maddie's hand was on his chest, feeling his beating heart. "I can't picture my life without you in it," she said softly. "I don't know what Los Angeles looks like without you. I don't know what I would have done. I probably would have ran, after, you know. I wouldn't have looked back, I would have been on the run forever."

"I don't know where I'd be right now either," Howie said. "But I know one thing. I would have been miserable. Fuck, I was miserable. My life was empty, I sure as hell didn't know how to give it meaning."

She rested her head on his shoulder again. "I just never want these moments to end," she said, voice just a whisper. "Every time we're here in bed together, I just make a silent wish that this time it lasts. That we never have to say goodbye, we never have to go to work. We're just together."

"Well, that's what makes this time so sweet," he said. "That we have to leave. We look forward to coming back to each other. It's what keeps us going through hard days."

"Yeah," she said. They were quiet then, just basking in the moment.

The hotel room was silent, and her mind returned to how busy the night had been. Of course their quiet date night had turned into rescuing a woman from a moving table. That was just how this worked, both Howie and Maddie just seemed to attract trouble.

But that was okay, because they dealt with it. They just got it done.

They took care of it.

Howie always took responsibility, always leapt into action. She never had to ask him to do something twice, indeed, she rarely had to ask him. She'd bought a new bookshelf at Target, and it was still in the box in her living room one night when he came over. She was planning on putting it together that weekend, when she had time.

He'd put the whole thing together, just while waiting for her to get off work. It had been waiting for her in the living room, and she'd placed a hand over her mouth. Her feelings were overwhelming. Doug had lost his temper in the middle of putting together a new bedframe. He'd stormed out, she'd had to calm him down with a case of beer.

And here was Howie, coming out of the kitchen, holding out a wine glass. "You're home," he said, a smile on his face.

She'd almost cried, then and there. She was so overwhelmed by her feelings for him, so utterly done in by the way he showed how much he cared for her.

He wasn't doing it for brownie points. He wasn't doing it to score. He was doing it because he loved her, because he wanted to make her life easier.

She loved him too. She didn't say it, she couldn't say it. The words had been twisted from years of Doug using it to manipulate her.

_"You're my wife, you have to love me."_

_"You still love me, right, babe?"_

_"Babe. I love you. I'm sorry."_

The wounds were too deep. She knew they would heal, eventually. When time had passed, when she'd had a chance to breathe, and change.

Then she'd be able to say it back.

She'd always known, from her years of nursing school, that after seven years every cell in the body renewed.

In six years, Maddie would _quite literally_ have a body that Doug had never touched.

That was also the thought that kept her going, the reenforcement that change was good, that change saved lives.

Change was life, after all. Living organisms changed, and that was what differentiated them from nonliving matter.

So Maddie knew, in her heart, that she would get there. She would get to the day when she'd look over at her partner and say "I love you" and there would no pain. There would always be scars, but they faded. They'd become marks of what she'd overcome, not of what held her back.

Someday, after a lot more moments like these, spent in bed with Howie Han, she'd tell him she loved him. She'd say it over and over. The words would echo the walls, and if Buck or Albert was still staying with one of them, they would hear every word.

Because she did love him. She did love Howie.

She leaned up to kiss him again, trying to pour every feeling she had into the gesture. From the way he cradled her in his arms, the way he carefully cupped her face in his, she knew he could tell what she was saying.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._


	2. Caught in the Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maddieandchimney said: Hi madney kinktober... caught in the act please 🙏💕

They really didn't have enough time for this; the Lees would be over in half an hour for dinner. Somehow in between cutting vegetables and finishing preparations, Maddie had been hit with an undeniable wave of lust for Howie.

She stood there at the cutting board, suddenly frozen in place, watching as Howie grabbed a box of popcorn from the cabinet. "Games and popcorn after dinner would be nice," he said, and she just nodded, her eyes on his arms.

He turned, and saw her looking. A quizzical expression was soon followed by a knowing one. "Maddie, you know I love you, but we don't have time before our guests get here."

"Howie," she pleaded, and saw something flash in her eyes from the way she'd said his name. She dropped the knife, abandoning her carrots, and walked forward, placing three fingers on her boyfriend's chest. "Hi."

"Hi," he replied, his breatch catching.

"I want you," she whispered, flattening her hand on his chest. He closed his eyes, and she could feel him taking a deep breath .

"After dinner," he promised, opening his eyes again. "We don't have to do popcorn and games."

"We have time," she said. "You're a fast worker."

He leaned forward, capturing her lips with his. "That I am," he whispered, and moved away. She watched, wide eyed, as he cleared the kitchen counter of their tools, and then turned back to her. "Are we doing this?" He asked.

"Yes," she blurted, and he stepped forward. Their lips met, and his hands were on her waist, boosting her to the countertop.

Her hands held tight to his shoulders, as he unbuttoned her dress. One of her new maternity dresses buttoned down the front, something she was very grateful for right now. He played with her breasts, making her moan, and then his lips were on her now sensitive nipples. He'd learned early on during this pregnancy to be careful around her nipples now, and he'd found a new way to play that didn't hurt.

She was definitely into this.

Her hands went to his belt buckle, and soon enough, his pants were open. "Come on, baby," she whispered.

His hands were at her panties, sliding them aside, his fingers slipping inside her. She clutched at his shoulders, just wanting to freeze this moment.

"Howie, I want you inside me," she moaned.

"I am inside you," he teased, sucking at her neck hard enough to leave a mark. Josh would tease her for that in the morning.

"You know what I mean," she panted, forcing her eyes open. "Howie. Please."

She saw the flash of dark in his eyes, and his fingers were replaced by his member in seconds. "You ready?" He whispered, and she just nodded.

He moved into her, and she moaned out loud. "Howie," she cried, and then there was a knock at their door. Lost in a haze, neither of them heard it.

"Maddie? Chim?"

They heard Buck's voice. He'd obviously opened the door. Maddie thanked god for closed floor plans. "We're in the kitchen, give us a minute," Howie hollered.

"I can just come in there," Buck said.

"No, don't!" Maddie called. There was a pause.

Buck called back, embarrassment in his voice. "You know, I think I'm going to just...uh...go outside for a minute."

It took them both a moment after they heard the door close again. Maddie felt like she was being dragged from her lust filled haze, and she didn't like it one bit. Howie was suddenly jumping into action, doing his pants up, buttoning her dress, carefully lifting her back down.

"We need to wash our hands," he was saying. Maddie followed his lead, before going back to her cutting board full of vegetables.

Howie looked straight at her. "You think it's obvious?" He asked, a smile on his face. She raked her eyes over him, seeing how his shirt was now rumpled, having gone from pressed to messed. She looked at herself in the mirror above the stove; her hair was messed, and her dress was buttoned one off. She had to fix that.

"It's definitely obvious," she admitted, pointing to the new love bite prominent on her neck.

"Good," he said, and walked forward to give her another long kiss. "I love you."

* * *

Buck was avoiding their gaze all night, but at the end, he helped Maddie bring dishes into the kitchen while Howie set up a game. "Please tell me you at least didn't have sex on the table," he said without preamble.

"Not the table we ate off of," Maddie assured him.

"Come on," he groaned. "You knew we were coming over."

She lay her hands on her pregnant stomach. "Pregnancy hormones wait for no man," she said, and he covered his ears.

"Maddie," he protested.

Howie ducked in, looking between them quizzically.

"We've been found out," Maddie said.

"Oh, well, he knew all along," Howie said. "As long as Buck is the only one who figured it out, no big deal." He walked over to quickly kiss Maddie's cheek.

"Believe me, I was not the only one who noticed," Buck said dryly.

"Well, you also came in the house using your key without being told you could," Maddie countered.

"I just figured your hands were full, and I didn't want to make you leave the kitchen," Buck began.

"You know he's right," Howie said. "My hands were full."

"Oh my god," Buck said. "I am exiting this conversation, you two are officially too horny to hang out with."

He left the kitchen, and Howie looked at Maddie, raising an eyebrow. "Are we?" He asked, stepping forward. "Are we too horny to hang out with?"

She grinned, grabbing his lapel, and pulling him in. "We better be."

Their lips met, and his arms slid around her. She wanted to take it to the next level, but her guests in the next room were in the back of her mind, and she reluctantly pulled away. "Time to go back out there," she said. "Popcorn is ready in the microwave."

He went to pour it into a bowl, and Maddie walked back to the living room with a new tray of drinks. She glanced back over her shoulder at Howie, and smiled. They would finish the job later, that was for sure.


	3. Caressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie and chimney said: Also hi me again... madney... kinktober caressing ? or hands because I know you have the ability to either go full on soft or the other way and it'll be perfect either ? ﾟﾒﾕ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm doing caressing this time :D I'll save hands for another day. Also I'm doing NaNoWriMo so every thing I'm writing I'm trying to get above 1,666 words (50,000/30=1,666) While Maddie is pregnant in this, please just ignore Covid precautions that would exist. I guess that means I'm doing this in a Covid free universe. Enjoy ~Meowser

His hand swept over her back, and Maddie fought a shiver. They were at the mall, since Maddie was trying to find a certain brand of pregnancy footwear, but it was to no avail.

"I really thought we'd find something," Howie said, his hands gently caressing her waist, his fingers stroking. "I'm sorry, I feel like this mall trip had the opposite results that we wanted. Your feet must be killing you."

"They're fine so far," Maddie said. "Isn't there one more shoe store?" She placed a hand on the wall, leaning a little since her back was bothering her. Howie's hand increased its pressure.

"Do you want to sit down?" He asked, voice low. "Find a massage chair?"

"I think I'm okay, just a little soreness in my back," she replied.

He raised eyebrows at her. "It's okay to admit it hurts," he said. "You always try to minimize and you don't have to."

She opened her mouth to protest, but realized that every word he'd said was true. It was a reflex from years of living with Doug. Every sentence and need was rephrased to make sure it would be the path of least resistance. She'd reworked every part of her life to make sure that Doug was comfortable, and it was hard to shake that instinct.

"I'd like to sit down," she admitted, and Howie's hand remained firm on her low back as they headed for some chairs. She sank down, exhaling, and he sat behind her. It was a halfback chair, leaving her lower back exposed, and Howie placed his hands there.

"I can rub there, if you'd like," he said, voice near her ear, and she nodded.

"That would feel good," she said, and Howie's hand started to move.

She sighed, wishing she could lean back in the seat. "I'm going to do what we should have done in the first place and check if this store carries that shoe before we go," she said. "That way maybe we can just go home after this."

"Whatever you want," Howie murmured, his hands moving in careful tandem over her low back. He dug in with his thumbs, and Maddie made a noise. "Did I press too hard?" He asked, instantly concerned, hands freezing.

"No, it felt good," she almost gasped. "It was the perfect pressure."

She could almost see the look on his face, though he was behind her. She could picture it perfectly: confusion, settling into understanding, which would quickly switch to a sly smile once he realized exactly how this was affecting her.

"So like this?" He asked, voice low and silken. His thumbs shifted almost imperceptibly lower, and moved in a circle, pressing harder.

She almost moaned. She knew he'd sensed her reaction, because he leaned forward, and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "I love you," he whispered near her ear, and nipped at her lobe before settling back in his seat.

"You're being naughty," she said, fighting to keep her voice low as his hands started moving again. "In public. That's not nice."

"It's a lot more than nice," he agreed, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Some people would call it cruel to tease your pregnant, hormonal wife like this," she continued.

"Mmhmm, and would you be one of these people?" He asked.

"That depends," she replied, and his hands paused.

"On what?"

"On what you plan on doing once we get to the car," she said, and now she had the upper hand.

He resumed his rubbing, and spoke in an even lower voice. "Well, I suppose what I do depends on what you want me to do," he said.

"Oh, does it?" She teased.

"So you could...tell me what you want me to do," he said boldly.

"I could," she replied.

"You going to?" He asked.

She leaned forward, and turned around on her chair. "This store is supposed to have the brand I want in stock," she said. "Let's go see, and maybe if you're lucky then I'll tell you."

He stood up, giving her a hand. Between her back and her pregnant stomach, standing up was getting harder these days. Her doctor had told her that she was definitely healthy "for a woman of your age" (Maddie had forced herself to not be insulted at that line) but to stay careful, and avoid strenuous activities.

It had definitely changed their sex life. With Howie, she'd been able to take a _much_ more active role in the bedroom, but they'd had to readjust certain positions, and she'd had to dial it back. Just a notch or two.

Howie's hand remained on her low back, guiding her through the crowded mall, keeping her close to him. She loved the simple gesture, loved how it made her feel. It was odd, since Doug had done similar things in public. He'd always had to touch her, claim her, show her off...unless he was mad, because when he was mad he'd pick up the pace intentionally, leaving her almost running to keep up with him. Somehow, the way Howie touched her there felt entirely different, as was everything else about Howie Han. He was just different. In a good way. In the best way.

She stopped, and Howie stopped as well, his brow creased. "You okay?" He asked, moving closer, and Maddie carefully leaned up to kiss him. Kissing had also needed some adjustments in positioning as she got closer to her due date, but she always managed. Besides, she wasn't going to give up kissing her boyfriend.

The father of her child.

Her hands were on his shoulders, caressing lightly as she moved her lips against his. He kissed her back, until she was sighing, melting in his arms.

"You get that out of your system?" He teased, and she realized he had subtly moved them into a side pathway of the mall, a little out of view of most shoppers.

"Let's give it another try, see if that takes," she replied, and they kissed again. His hands were still on her back, wrapped around her, caressing her there.

She truly loved this man. She wanted to say it, she wished that those words came more easily, but when they pulled away, and she saw the look on Howie's face, she knew that he knew how she felt.

He gently touched her nose. "Boop," he whispered, and darted in for one more, brief kiss. "Come on, let's get these shoes and go home," he said.

They walked hand in hand now, he seemed to sense that his hand on her back was just slowing them up. They reached the store, it did have the brand, and Howie was soon bent in front of her, helping her put the new shoes on after they'd checked out and gotten the tags cut off. She almost gasped at the view, realizing that this was how a traditional marriage proposal went. He was on one knee.

She almost wanted to say it. She wanted to just say those words, ask if he was ready. She wanted to feel his arms around her again, feel his tears of joy wet her own cheeks.

He slid the shoe onto one foot, and then the other. She stood carefully, and felt a small measure of relief. These should do just fine.

His hand was on her back again as they left the mall, firm in place. She could feel that their pace had increased, and indeed, she wanted to hurry as well. She wanted to be back at the car, she was longing for the moment where he'd press her against it to steal one more kiss before they drove home. The traffic promised to suck, so she knew that the car kiss would have to last them awhile.

She wanted him. She wanted his touch all over her body, the way he caressed her drove her crazy.

She knew he would do everything just right, until she was almost aflame, crying out his name.

"Maddie, I can practically hear your thoughts, and they are downright killing me," he said, as they reached the car. Just as she'd thought, he pressed her against it, his gaze meeting hers.

"You started it," she said, licking her lips, and he playfully growled as he leaned in to steal a kiss. And this, this was what she'd been waiting her. The sweep of his lips over hers, how his hands moved over her body, the noise he made when she sucked at his tongue.

She couldn't wait until they got home, but she knew that car sex was out of the question at all times, but literally impossible now that she was pregnant.

This car ride was going to be torture.

They parted, panting, and Howie held open her car door, helping her in before going to his side. They'd taken her SUV, she didn't like the lower ride of his car now that she was this far along. Her knees just didn't like it.

He turned the car on, and her hand moved to his thigh as he backed out of the parking spot. "Maddie, you know that's dangerous," he murmured, and she reluctantly moved her hand back to her own lap. Once they were on the freeway, his hand followed her there, gently cupping her thigh. "You know I wish I could do a lot more than this right now," he murmured. Traffic was inching along, and his foot was on the brake. Maddie felt bold enough to turn in her seat, as best she could, and just look at him.

"This is just so good," she said. "This whole day. I live for these moments, the small ones. I live for how they make me feel, I love for the simplicity. I feel like I store up these moments, like I bottle them and save them for rainy days when you're at work and I'm alone."

"Maddie, you're never going to be alone," he whispered, his hand caressing her thigh. "I promise that."

She felt her eyes well up, and she nodded, lifting his hand to press it to her lips.

"And that's why you're the one for me," she whispered, wishing that she could say those three words, but they stuck in her throat, choking her.

As if he could read her mind, Howie rubbed up and down her thigh. "I know," he said. "I love you too."


	4. Halloween Costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> madney kinktober + sexy halloween costume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really should have done this before October was over but oh well. Enjoy your late Halloween treat :) ~Meowser

She looked ridiculous, but she didn't care. It was just her and Howie for Halloween this year; Covid had made parties with the team near impossible. She smoothed the material of her taut, pregnant stomach, and sighed. It felt like yesterday that they'd been looking at the positive tests, and here she was, six months pregnant.

It was crazy.

She walked slowly downstairs, holding onto the banister. She wished that she'd thought more about navigating stairs while pregnant; she and Howie had gotten a new place together once they'd learned she was expecting, and at the time, stairs were the farthest thing from Maddie's mind.

She finally reached the kitchen, reaching for the bags of candy inside the cabinet. She needed to fill a bowl and place it outside; she wouldn't be answering the door for trick or treaters tonight. Too many germs.

She checked her phone before pouring the candy, anxious to see if Howie had texted, but there was no notification. Sighing, she finished filling the pumpkin bowl, and lifted it, carrying it to the front door and carefully placing it on the stoop outside. She considered adding a note telling kids to take one or two, but she knew it was a waste of time, and just went back inside.

She braced her hands against her back, looking over the living room. She'd decided to decorate this year, for the first time in...well, maybe forever. There were cobwebs in the corners, and pumpkins spread all about the apartment. Howie had been delighted to come home and find the decorations after work that past week. He'd swept her into his arms. "I know you aren't big on holidays," he said. "It means a lot that you decorated."

"Well, I suppose it looks cute," she admitted.

Now, she was glad she'd taken the time. It set the mood.

She'd rented some scary movies on Prime, and she was ready to get into the Halloween spirit of things. Personally, she planned to spend both movies with her face in Howie's sleeve, but she was going to indulge his want to watch horror before the baby came. And then, never again. She'd have a built in excuse to tell him to watch it at Hen's.

She told herself that was a joke, but she knew it wasn't, not really. She'd never loved horror, and while she was happy to have this one night with Howie, that was her limit.

She heard the front door closing, and her heart jumped. "You didn't text me," she accused, turning around, and gasped, stepping back. There was a masked figure at the door, with a fish hook for a hand. "Fuck you, Howie Han!" She said, clutching her heart. "You know I can't handle scares, you're lucky I didn't deck you."

"I'm sorry," he said, laughing hard as he pulled the mask off. "I didn't think you'd be so affected, honest. Let me wash my hands." She shook her head as he walked to the kitchen, returning soon to come over to where she stood.

She growled as he came closer, but he leaned in to kiss her anyway. "I swear I thought you'd roll your eyes at me and tell me to try harder," he whispered, his lips near her ear. "I'm sorry."

"Forgiven, but no more masks," she said.

"Done," he said, throwing it onto the couch. "Now let me get a look at this…"

He was stepping back, a glint in his eyes as he looked at her. His eyes went from her witch hat to her makeup (purple lipstick and a few poorly applied fake scars) to her figure hugging black dress. "Now that...that is a Halloween costume," he murmured.

"Don't pretend it's flattering," she sighed. "It was the only costume that fit."

"Maddie, this witch outfit is sexy," he protested. "Look in the mirror."

She sighed again, but turned to look at the mirror hanging on the wall. The dress was tight, emphasizing her pregnant stomach. It was lowcut, but all she saw were breasts in a bra that was really too small to be wearing it this late in her pregnancy.

"You look amazing, I'm not accepting arguments," he said, his lips landing on her neck. She looked at the two of them in the mirror; he was behind her, with his arms wrapped tight around her, and he was kissing her neck.

"You should have been a vampire," she said.

He waggled his eyebrows. "Are you saying there isn't time?" He whispered, his hands landing on her breasts, firmly cupping them. "I'm sure I have some cheapo fangs upstairs."

"Not necessary," Maddie said, gasping when his fingers tugged at her nipples through the fabric of both her dress and bra.

He met her gaze in the mirror. "You want to see how easily this costume comes off?" He murmured, his hands snaking around to the back, and sliding down to cup her ass. He smacked lightly, and leaned forward to suck at her neck again. "Maddie." He said her name in a teasing tone that made her wild. She wanted to get him back, make him work for this, but the truth was, her pregnancy hormones had kicked in, and her blood was already up.

She wanted him.

She forced herself to keep calm, tracing her fingers over her chest as he watched, and then she slowly pulled away from him, walking towards the kitchen. She knew her hips were swaying more than usual; she knew that his gaze was glued to her ass.

"I thought you wanted to order takeout and watch scary movies," she called after her, and he followed. "I've already rented a few to watch on Prime."

"We can do that later," he said, coming up behind her as she stood by the drawer they kept takeout menus in. He again slid his arms around her. "I'm hungry for something else right now."

"Let's get the food ordered," she said, sliding in his arms to face him. "Then we can do some extracurriculars to get our appetites up."

He leaned in for a kiss, and she got caught in the moment, dropping the menu that had been between her fingers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he was pressing her against the counter. Yes. She liked this.

He finally pulled away, and they were both gasping at this point. "My appetite is raging already," he panted. "But sure, let's order food."

He leaned to grab the menu from the floor, and she was hard pressed to not grab his ass in return. They picked out some entrees, she could hardly remember what, but she knew it was texmex, and then he called the restaurant to order.

They were old fashioned, they weren't yet at the stage of doing Uber Eats or DoorDash.

She walked to the living room as he ordered, and smirked as she slid the hidden zipper down the front of her dress. It was placed there since it was a maternity costume, and it was meant to be easier to get on and off.

It was.

The material dropped to the floor, and she was standing in the middle of the room in just black panties, a snug black bra that she really had to stop wearing, and a witch hat.

She turned around just in time to see the look on Howie's face as he hung up the phone. "That was cruel," he said. "Do you know how hard it was to not swear as the very kind lady rang in our entrees?"

"I can imagine," she replied, her hands rubbing over her pregnant belly. "I think it was payback for earlier, and you scaring me."

"That's fair," he said, walking forward, and cupped the back of her neck gently to bring her in. Their lips met, and it wasn't gentle anymore. Howie was always careful, always controlled in the bedroom. The only time he truly let go was when she made him come, and she was grateful that he was always so conscientious in all areas, so careful.

She was so glad that she was the only person who got to see him undone like that, and the look on his face when he came was forever etched in her mind.

They were kissing, and Howie had steered them onto the couch. His hands were sliding her panties down, and his fingers were slipping inside her. She got wet easier now that she was pregnant, and it was something she and Howie had been enjoying a lot.

"I love how you feel," he whispered, leaning to kiss her again, and leave a mark on her neck. It was funny, she'd always wanted to cover any mark that Doug gave her, even in the early days when they were love bites and not bruises. Howie had always, always been careful to keep his marks invisible, until she'd urged him on. Now that she was pregnant, she was throwing all caution to the wind, and wanted to display their love to everyone. That meant wearing higher necked shirts at work, but she was okay with that.

She just liked how it felt to look in the mirror the next day and see proof of how much he loved her, how passionate their lovemaking was. It was so starkly different from how it had been previously, but she forced herself out of her head. It wasn't time to think about Doug. Sometimes he still just came to mind. It was so hard to not compare everything from her life now to her life then, but she knew it didn't matter. Everything was better. _Everything._

Howie had finally taken his pants off, and he was sliding inside her. Maddie was also really enjoying the sex without condoms. They'd had to learn some new positions as her belly grew larger, but really, that was okay.

That was...more than okay.

She kissed him again, and she felt how he touched her; gentle every time, yet with force when it mattered. If this was going to be their new Halloween tradition, she'd take it. Especially over watching scary movies.


	5. The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maddiehans said:
> 
> Chim sneaks into Maddie's room the night before their wedding lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm literally having stress hiccups rn and can't stop googling the election results so I'm forcing myself to write this to get my mind off of things…If you live in the US I fucking hope you voted (and not for the orange)

Today was the day. It had just past midnight, and Howie was being escorted back to his hotel room. He was tipsy, hadn't quite passed the line into drunk, and he'd had a "night out with the boys" (which had of course included Hen as well).

He walked inside his room, and took stock, going into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He wanted to see Maddie, but it was too late.

Or was it? He knew that she didn't really sleep when she was stressed, and this whole affair had definitely gotten her anxiety up. He hadn't wanted to do this dumb "Can't see the bride before the wedding" thing in the first place.

"Do you know that it's rooted in an old medieval tradition?" He'd rambled earlier that day. "That's very sexist, I might add. The grooms weren't supposed to see the brides because they were arranged marriages, and the bride's father was afraid that if he saw her before the wedding and thought she was ugly, he wouldn't marry her."

"Be that as it may, Maddie has chosen to spend the night out with her friends, and you chose to spend the night out with yours," Hen had replied. "Now come on, another round."

He looked at himself in the mirror, and sighed, scraping a hand over his jaw. He had to shave in the morning. He'd almost been hoping that the wedding was an excuse to have some scruff but Maddie had vetoed that idea.

He really wanted to see her. He had a one track mind, and finally, he left his room, careful to keep quiet. They had all gotten rooms on one end of the hotel for the guests and bridal party, and he knew that if he was loud, there would definitely be annoyed firemen telling him to hush.

He knocked at Maddie's door, and waited, before grabbing his phone and texting her.

She had opened the door before he even sent it, and yanked him inside. "Did anyone see you?" She asked, and he shook his head. He was just past the _too drunk to react to this_ mark.

"I wanted to see you," he began, and she replied by kissing him. Passionately.

He kissed her back, happy that it had proved to be her wish as well. His arms wrapped around her, and he held tight.

He really loved this woman.

She pulled away. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm feeling really anxious."

"Why would you ever apologize for kissing me?" He said, leaning to kiss her nose. "Don't be silly."

Even through his tipsy haze, he could see that she was stressing. For one thing, she was wide awake at midnight. Her lamp was on, an audiobook was playing (listening to audiobooks was always her last resort when she really couldn't sleep), and he saw a mug of tea on her bedside table as well.

"You okay, Maddie?" He asked, sobering a little.

"I am," she said. "I am. I'm excited for this. I'm happy."

Her voice was just a little too high for him to fully believe her, and he sank into a chair, holding her hands and pulling her onto his lap. "Why don't we talk about it?" He asked, smoothing his hands over her body in soothing motions.

She leaned her head on his. "I can't," she said. "I mean, I can. I don't know."

"I can wait," he whispered, kissing her shoulder.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, and finally she began to speak. "Don't expect there to be any logic to this, because there isn't," she finally said. "But I'm fucking terrified."

"Why?" He asked, his hands rubbing over her.

"Because there's just this sense, this fear that...that getting married will change things."

"Well, it will change some things," he said.

She buried her face in his hair. "Like I said, there's no logic to this but...things with Doug didn't get really bad until...until we were married. And I know," she rushed to add. "I know you aren't Doug. I know that. I know that the differences between you two are night and day. There isn't any comparison, but I can't get my brain to believe that."

She was crying, he realized, her body shaking, and he almost wanted to cry in return. He hated that this was still hurting her, but he didn't know if wounds like hers ever really went away.

"I love you," he whispered. "And I'm so grateful that you're able to open up to me like this. Let me assure you, it won't be like that. I promise to cherish you and never do anything that would hurt you."

She pulled away, her face red. "I hate that I can't stop crying," she said. "My night ended early, I just couldn't deal with pretending anymore. I want to be happy, Howie. I want to be the typical bride, just laughing and getting drunk with her friends, but I don't know how to turn this off."

"Maddie, I wouldn't want to see you turn this off even if you could," he said. "One of the biggest reasons that I love you is because of how much you care, and how passionately you care. You have a huge heart, despite how many times you were hurt, and I can't believe you opened it up to me. And you aren't the typical bride, but let's face it, most brides haven't lived through what you have."

He cupped her face in his, wiping tears away with his thumb. "Come here," he whispered, and she leaned her head to meet his. They kissed, slow and gentle.

"Howie, I have one request," she said, pulling slowly away.

"Anything," he told her.

"Make me forget about this," she said, climbing from his lap and unbuttoning her pajama top. His blood flowed straight to his groin as she cast it aside, and slid her bottoms down as well. She hadn't been wearing underwear.

He stood up, ready to lift her up, but she was reaching at his shirt, tugging it out of his pants, and pulling it over his head. "Someone is impatient," he murmured, undoing his belt and shucking his pants off. And then there they were, just the two of them, nothing in between.

He wrapped her in his arms, and kissed her. They fell back onto the bed, and Howie was happy to do just as he'd asked, and help her forget. He started at her neck, placing soft kisses there, that slowly became hungrier. Then down to her breasts, sucking at them, swirling his tongue around her rosy nipples, and sucking until she was crying out, clutching at his hair, begging him not to stop.

He slowly kissed down her belly, until he reached the apex of her thighs, and he kissed there as well. He loved the way she came undone during oral, in ways like no other. The first few times they'd tried, she had been so hesitant, and so resistant. She had been too nervous to let herself feel pleasure, and she'd held his hand in a death grip. There had been many more tries since then, and they were finally at the point where she was able to relax….and enjoy.

He lapped his tongue over her, and she was shifting on the bed, tiny moans escaping from her mouth. He paused, lifting his head, and he heard her gasp of disappointment. "Are you going to say my name?" He asked, looking straight at her, and she nodded. His finger slid inside her, and then another finger, and she tensed around them, jerking against the movement.

"I said, will you say my name?" He repeated, and she gasped again as his fingers moved in and out.

"Howie," she managed, and he smiled, leaning to kiss her down there so that she could feel his smile against her body. She squirmed against him as he continued to pleasure her, and his tongue slid over her heat.

"Howie," she gasped. "Just like that...please...Howie…."

He renewed his ministrations, feeling how hard he was getting to hear her say his name like that. This was one of his favorite parts, when he was breathing her in, tasting her, and he could feel the way her body reacted. He knew what her face would look like right now, and he'd memorized how she looked when she came, the tension, and then how relaxed she'd become.

He was going to make that happen for her.

His fingers moved faster, and his tongue swirled over her, his other hand hooked under her thigh and wrapped her leg around his head. She was gasping his name, and he grabbed her ass, holding tight, feeling as her body tensed, and then she was melting into him.

He pulled away, moving up on the bed to lie next to her, watching her face as she came back down to earth. "Hi," he whispered, his hand tracing over her face. He caressed her nose, ran his thumb over her lip.

She stared at him, and then rolled onto her side, moving closer until there was no space left between them, and her head was in his shoulder. She wrapped her arms tight around him, and Howie held her even tighter. She was crying, and he kissed her shoulder, feeling her body shake. These were outright sobs, and he wished he could do something, wished he could help, but he knew that there were no words for how she felt right now. So he just lay there, holding the woman he loved, knowing that this would pass, knowing that what she needed most right now was to just feel his love.

So he'd give it to her, just as he was, just as he did every day, willingly, and fully. He loved her when she was sad, when she was happy, and when she was mad. He loved to see every emotion, he loved every mood, he loved when she was on her period and hated the world.

And he wanted to make sure that she knew that, today and everyday. He wanted to make sure that her lonely journey through this earth was a little less lonely. He wanted to make sure that he was there for her, in any way he could be. Forever.

He held her closer, stroking her hair as the tears finally stopped, and her body stopped shaking.

He wanted this, he wanted her. That was why they were going to stand up in front of everyone later that day and pledge themselves to each other. Maddie pulled back, her eyes luminous. "I love you," she whispered, and he felt his heart double beat to hear her say the words. There was never a day where he didn't thrill to hear her voice say those words. "I love you, Howie."


	6. Hickeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> kinktober #10 hickeys

Maddie tugged at the collar of her work shirt one last time, and groaned. It just didn't go high enough on her neck.

"Howie," she called, and he poked his head out of the bathroom, still in the middle of combing his hair. "I'm out of concealer, and look what you did," she said, pointing at the large, purple mark on her neck. He came over, chuckling as he leaned in to press a kiss to the exact spot.

"I seem to remember you encouraging me to make that one," he whispered, nuzzling at her neck, and making her weak in the knees all over again.

"I don't think I encouraged you that much," she said, and found herself getting momentarily lost in the moment. She could smell his aftershave, and it was heady and tantalizing. She wanted to fall back into bed with him, spend the whole day there.

She jerked back. "Oh my god, you're doing it again," she protested, but there was a wide smile on her lips, as well as on his. He grinned at her, waggling his eyebrows.

"Come on, what kind of couple would we be if you didn't have a hickey after a long weekend?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her. They kissed, another kiss that went on longer than they intended it to; another kiss that made her sigh, and melt into him.

"I wish we could just spend another day in bed," she whispered, and he nipped at her lip, his eyes getting lust filled.

"Me too, Maddie," he whispered, his hand slipping down to cup her ass, something else that made her gasp, and move closer to him. "Me too."

He leaned to kiss her hickey again, and she sighed at the touch. "But speaking of, I really have to get going if I'm going to beat the traffic," he whispered. "See you later?"

"I have an early shift so I'll probably sleep at my place," she hedged. "You're welcome to come there but it doesn't really make sense for you to do that."

"It doesn't have to make sense," he whispered, leaning in to grab another passionate kiss, his hand on the back of her head, under her hair. "But I hear you. We should both get some sleep."

She nodded, momentarily silenced by how much she wanted to get back into bed. She was aching between her thighs, and as his fingers slid up to lightly caress her breasts and pinch her nipples, she knew that getting through work today would be absolute torture.

"You're just teasing me now," she managed, coming out of her haze to see him walking over to grab his duffel.

"I need to give you something to think about while you're at work today," he said, still grinning. "Okay, I really do have to go now."

She stepped forward, reaching her arms out. "One more kiss goodbye," she requested, and he quickly moved to meet her. His lips touched hers, and he gently booped her nose as he pulled away.

"I'll see you later," he said, and slipped out.

Maddie went back to the mirror, her lust filled haze finally lifting as she saw how messed up her hair had become. She still had plenty of time before she had to leave, so it was fine, but still...she really lost herself around Howie. And it was a good feeling. She gently touched her hickey, wondering if foundation would work to cover it up.

Spoiler alert: it didn't.

* * *

She walked into work with a scarf on, something that had Josh's eyebrows halfway up his forehead the instant he spotted her. "Oh come on, Maddie," he said, slipping away from his desk to grab a refill of coffee and walk with her to the breakroom as she put up her things. "You think we were born yesterday?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said, but the flush on her cheeks said differently.

"Oh, ho, ho," he chortled. "We see right through that scarf. It's cute, but it's obvious. You, ma'am, have a hickey."

"Would you hush?" She asked, blushing harder. "Yes, okay, we might have gotten a little carried away, but is it really a big deal?"

"I don't know, is it?" Josh asked, and she rolled her eyes, tugging her scarf to the side to show him. He whistled, his eyes widening. "That's a big deal, Maddie. Why didn't you just use concealer?"

"I'm out, and foundation just made it worse," she said, tugging the scarf back into place. "Even if the reasons for wearing the scarf are obvious, at least it's not visible. No one but you would say anything anyway."

"Hey, maybe I'm just jealous," Josh shrugged, taking a sip of coffee. "God knows I want someone to spend my weekends with."

"I'm sure you'll have someone in no time," Maddie said, patting his shoulder. "Come on, you're a great guy, with great cheekbones. It'll happen."

"Sadly LA guys aren't looking for cheekbones," Josh lamented. "They're so common around here."

"When was the last time you went out?" She asked. Josh shrugged.

"I mean, I've been on dates," he said. "Dates are a dime a dozen. Things that lead anywhere, those are a lot harder to find."

"You want me to try and set you up?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm having dinner with Chim and my brother in a few weeks, I'm sure that between us we can find you someone."

"No, god no," Josh shuddered. "The only worse than first dates are first dates that are a setup. Believe me, you don't want to ruin our friendship just from trying to find me someone. But, if the dinner invitation is open, I'm down to join you guys. Finally meet the famous Chimney Han."

"You've met him," she scolded. "Just not at length."

"I'd be happy to come," he finished. "Just let me know that date."

"I will," she replied, and he grinned.

* * *

She spent most of her shift tugging at the scarf. Linda whispered a "You go girl" when she passed her desk on the way to clock in, and while Sue raised an eyebrow, she didn't say anything.

Maddie finished her shift in decent spirits, stretching at her desk before standing up. It was dark outside, and she took her time getting her belongings together.

She wished that she'd walk outside and find Howie standing there, but she knew he was still at work. He had hours to go before it was over.

She did not miss twenty-four hour shifts in the least. As much as she'd loved being a nurse, those days had been exhausting, and depleting. She was very happy with her eight hours now, even if it felt like less days off. She was just glad she got to sleep normal hours again.

She reached her car before her phone buzzed, and she slid her finger to unlock it. There was a text from Howie, and she smiled before she'd even opened it. **I hope you're having a good day** it simply read, and a few seconds later a picture came in. He was holding his collar open, pulling his t shirt down, showing her the light bruise on his chest. She gasped, racking her brain, and flushed hard. Yes, she did actually remember leaving that.

She texted back, fingers flying. **Josh had a few laughs at my scarf**

**(Chimney) You ended up going with the scarf? That one is always a tough sell**

**(Maddie) You're one to talk, at least I put mine in a discreet place**

**(Chimney) I didn't hear any complaints at the time**

**(Maddie) At the time, there weren't any**

A pause. She figured it had just gotten busy again, not taking it personally. She was halfway home before another text came in, and her car's bluetooth read it for her as she drove.

**(Chimney) Wish I could give you another…**

She let the words wash over her, feeling her cheeks warm.

She'd never enjoyed having hickeys when it was Doug. They were too close to the bruises he'd left all over her body, and they were always a result of him trying to punish her. If she'd ever been "Too nice" to a male patient and he somehow heard about it (and somehow he always did) he'd always come home with vengeance on his mind, making sure she knew "who she belonged to".

Sitting at a red light, Maddie didn't like where her mind had gone, and she tried to get Doug out of it, remembering exercises from therapy. _Think of a good memory to replace the bad one. Breathe in, breathe out. Take your time, don't feel bad if it takes you a few minutes to get to a better place._

She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, letting herself come back to normal.

She was at the point where it was left to go home or right to go to the 118.

She bit her lip, considering. And then she turned right.

* * *

The team was in when she got there, and Buck crowed in surprise to see her. "I'd say you were here to see your little brother, but I'm not a fool," he said, giving her a side hug. "He's upstairs cleaning the kitchen, don't take too long saying hello."

"Oh, hush," she said, her cheeks already scarlet. She could see his eyes on the scarf, and she knew that he wasn't fooled.

Howie hadn't heard Buck's loud greeting, because he was still at the sink when Maddie walked in. "Hey, lover boy," she said, voice soft, and he swung around in surprise.

"Maddie?" He asked, his eyes crinkling in a simle. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to take a chance that you'd be here," she said, smiling in return. "I hit a blue spot on the way home and I didn't want to be alone tonight."

"Well, we just finished eating," he said. "You hungry? I can grab you a bowl."

"No, I'm good," she said. "I ate."

He smiled at her, and she could tell from how tensely his arms were folded that he was holding himself back from embracing her.

"The things I want to do to you right now," she whispered, and his face went red hot.

"I know it's slow, but that can change in a second," he warned her, stepping forward.

"Why don't we go outside, just for a few minutes?" She asked. "Do you have time?"

"In theory," he replied, and they walked down the stairs, ignoring Buck's holler.

"Be right back, Bobby," Howie called, and Bobby waved from his office. She could see his smile and knew that he didn't mind her coming over sometimes, as long as they didn't overdo it. It's not like Athena didn't make a healthy amount of visits to the fire station.

She slid her hand into Howie's, and they walked down to the parking lot, and he leaned her against her car, his hands on her waist.

"You want to talk about your blue moment?" He asked, his lips nuzzling her cheeks, traveling down to her neck.

"Just unwelcome memories," she said, trying to catch his lips, but he moved too fast, settling his mouth on another tender spot of her neck, sucking lightly. "I used my therapy techniques, I'm really just interested in...this." She gasped, letting the feelings wash over her as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Happy to oblige," he whispered, and finally came up to her lips. She kissed him hard, her hands on his neck, keeping him close.

He slowly pulled away, kissing her hands. "I have to get back," he said regretfully, smoothing a lock of hair behind her ear. "Wish I could stay out here all night."

"I know," she said, licking her lips. "I just wanted to give you something to think about during the rest of your shift."

He grinned, knowing she'd got him, and smacked her ass as she started to open her car door. "You're good, Maddie Buckley," he said. "But I'm better." He winked, nodding at her neck, and she gasped, tugging the scarf off to look in the car mirror. He'd gotten her again, and while pretended indignation, whacking his arm with her scarf as he laughed, she was glad he'd given her another mark of his affection.

It was time to go home, but at least she had these moments to keep her warm that night.


	7. Wedding Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maddiehans said:
> 
> Chim and Maddie get in a fight about their wedding

They didn't usually fight, but there was something about wedding planning that was just bringing out Maddie's anxieties full force. As she stared at the pile of magazines in front of her, it finally dawned on her why she'd been so cranky.

She didn't want a big wedding. She really didn't want a big wedding, but she knew it meant a lot to Howie that his friends got to be there...The Lees had a comparatively large extended family.

The problem was, opening up their wedding to more guests meant that there was an even bigger chance of Maddie's parents finding out that they hadn't been invited. She'd specifically told Buck to not tell them, and she knew they didn't talk all that much, so there wasn't much danger there anyway. But when Maddie did send out wedding announcements, she wanted to be able to truthfully say that they hadn't had a big wedding, hadn't wanted to make a big deal of things, and had just invited a few friends. That way her parents were way less likely to question anything.

But every time that she saw Howie, he talked about how excited he was to taste wedding cakes, to find a DJ, and how he was going to rent a tux…

She stood up, bracing her hands on her back, and walked to the kitchen. Waddled may have been more accurate, considering how heavily pregnant she was.

Howie was at the counter, drinking coffee, and on the phone with a vendor getting quotes. "Alright, I'll let you know if we go with you," he said. "Thank you again. Bye."

He hung up, turning to her with bright eyes. "I just got a great quote on a reception space," he said. "It's even better if we book for midweek, so that's something to think about. We don't need to get married on a Saturday."

"Yeah," she said, forcing enthusiasm. "Sounds great." Her voice fell flat, and she knew that Howie could tell.

"Okay, Maddie, what's up?" He asked, taking one of her hands in his. "You get all...stiff every time we talk about wedding plans, and then you pretend you're fine and drop the matter."

"No, I don't," she protested, but sighed. "Maybe I'm feeling...anxious about wedding plans."

"How so?" He asked, crinkling his brow. "You don't like the choices we've made so far, or you don't want to get married?"

She pressed a hand to her forehead. "Of course I want to get married," she said.

"Then why do you freak out every time we talk about it?" He asked, and though he was usually so gentle, she could hear a tone in his voice that wasn't usually there.

"That's not fair," she began. "I don't freak out every time we talk about getting married, I just freak out about the wedding."

"Semantics," Howie replied, throwing his hands up. "I have to say, Maddie, most of the time it just feels like you don't want this. And that's not a great feeling to have."

She rarely saw this side of him, and it wasn't fear that she was feeling right now. He didn't lose his temper like Doug did, and she wouldn't even call this losing his temper. But they were definitely fighting.

"I want to get married," she repeated. "I just don't want a fucking wedding with three thousand people."

"Do you think I know three thousand people?" He asked, and then paused. "Maddie. I'm sorry."

She just shook her head. "I'm sorry too, but it's true, Howie. I don't want a big wedding. I hate disappointing you like this, I know you've been looking forward to making these plans, but the thought of a big wedding makes my skin crawl."

"Maddie," he said, taking her hands in his again, looking at her straight in her eyes. "The wedding is not important, okay? I know I've been getting into this, but that's just because Covid is making me a little nuts and I was getting excited at having something to do."

"And that's okay," she said. "I feel horrible that I can't give you what you want and-"

"Maddie," he repeated. "Look at me. I would marry you at the courthouse tomorrow, okay? With two random people serving as witnesses. I would marry you next week in Vegas, I would marry you in five years in Fiji if that's what you want. I swear on everything, the wedding is not what's important to me. What's important is that I'll be married to you."

Her eyes had filled with tears, and she shook her head. "But you do want a big wedding," she said. "I can tell from how happy this has made you."

He shrugged. "I'm not going to lie, a party sounded nice," he said. "I was even getting around some of the Covid regulations by booking a bigger space, and inviting less people. But Maddie, I swear, I can wait for the next wedding. That's soon enough for me."

"The team will be mad," she said. "They got cheated out of Bobby's wedding, and Buck specifically told me we weren't allowed to do that."

"Allowed?" Howie drawled. "Who does your brother think he is?"

"You know what I mean," she said. "I don't want to disappoint people."

"Okay," Howie said. "I get that. So...how many people is too many?"

"I don't know," she said. "You started talking about all the extended Lee relatives and I think that's when my brain started operation Freaking Out, and then I don't want to invite my parents…"

He kissed her hand. "Okay. So let's do just the team and the Lees. That's what, twenty people _ish_ with spouses? Does that sound doable? We book the back room at a restaurant, and we get married at the courthouse with just Buck and Hen. Then we head to the restaurant and party with everyone else."

"I guess," she said.

"That doesn't have to be the plan," he said. "We can keep thinking about it, but for right now, we don't have to make any decisions." He picked up the magazines on the counter, slid them into the recycling bin, and held out his hand again. "No pressure, okay? This day is about two people, you and me. We're the only ones who have to be happy."

"Yeah," she said, managing a smile. "I kind of liked that wedding in the backyard idea."

He smiled back. "Hey, we can talk about it if you want, or we can drop it," he said. "Let's make some popcorn either way."

"I'd like that," she whispered, watching as he grabbed the bag of kernels.

She walked up behind him, sliding her arms around him as best she could with her pregnant belly getting in the way. He embraced her in return, kissing the top of her head, and she breathed in his scent. He always smelled the same, she loved that about him.


	8. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maddiehans said:
> 
> tatiana gets divorced and ends up drunk dialing chim. chimney doesn't tell maddie cause he doesn't want to hurt her feelings and she gets so upset when she finds out that he lied about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm switching this up a little but the heart of the prompt will be there :) ~Meowser

He'd left his phone on the counter, and Maddie caught the name as it rang out. The ringer wasn't on, but she saw the screen light up. The name read clearly: _Tatiana._

She stood there frozen, in the middle of making popcorn for their night together, and she didn't know what to say.

Chimney returned from the restroom, grabbed his phone, and frowned when he saw the screen. Maddie waited for him to say something, but instead, he smiled at her. "Hey, Bobby just texted, I'm going to go call him back," he said lightly. "Be right back."

"Yeah," she said, staring after him. Had he really just...lied about it? And he was going to call Tatiana back?

She felt sick, truly sick. She grabbed the popcorn and blindly walked to the couch, picking at the popcorn and not tasting a thing. Chimney came back in after a bit, and she looked away.

She could feel how the feel in the room instantly changed. Chimney wasn't dumb; he could always pick up on her moods. "Maddie," he said softly, coming to sit by her. "I'm sorry, I know it's no shop talk, but I wanted to make sure it wasn't important."

He tried to put his arm around her, but she shrugged away, and Chimney brought his hands back to his lap. She could feel how still he'd gone.

"Maddie, are you okay?" He finally asked.

She shook her head, but she couldn't find the words right now. She just didn't know what to say. She could believe that Tatiana would call, but it was a lie to say her feelings weren't hurt by the fact that he still had her in his contacts. She also could _not_ believe that he'd said it was Bobby. Her stomach hurt.

But this...silent person...that's not who she was anymore. She had to work every day to not devolve into old patterns she'd had with Doug, and that was so difficult when things like this happened, but she refused to let him win. Doug didn't dictate her life anymore.

"Do you want me to leave?" Chimney asked, breaking the silence.

"I saw her name," Maddie said, her voice surprisingly still. She stared ahead, not able to look at him. "Tatiana."

"Oh," Chimney exhaled. "Maddie, it's not what you think."

"Please don't tell me what I'm thinking right now," Maddie said, and Chimney froze again.

"I'm sorry," he said, and was silent for a minute. "Yes, Tatiana called. And yes, I lied about talking to Bobby. I just didn't want to upset you."

"Good job on that one," Maddie said, laughing mirthlessly.

"She left a voicemail," he admitted. "And yes, there was a part of me that wanted to know what she said. But I was wrong to hide it from you." He placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "I just didn't want to stress you out. You know I don't care about her."

She didn't answer, she didn't have words yet, and Chimney sighed.

"I shouldn't have lied," he said. "And that is 100% my bad, but you have to believe me when I say that I lied to protect your feelings. I'm sorry."

She felt her heart loosen, just a little. She knew Chimney wasn't a bad guy, far from it. But she also knew that, while some of her response had been due to old scars with Doug, it hadn't been an overreaction. He'd still lied.

"I don't need that," she said. "To be protected. I'm not a child, and that's not the relationship we have. I know that I myself have fucked up in the past, but I think we both know where my lying got us."

She could hear him exhale.

"Our relationship won't survive if you think you have to lie to protect me," she said. "Don't treat me like I'm glass."

"Maddie," he whispered, and she finally turned to face him. She could see so many things on his face: regret, compassion, sorrow. "I promise that the next time my old flame calls me, you will be the first to know. But also, I blocked her. So it won't happen again."

She felt the ache in her heart finally ease the last bit, and she was able to crack a small smile at him.

"Can I give you a hug?" Chimney murmured, and she nodded, moving into his arms. Even in moments like these, he always waited to make sure she was okay with something before he did it. His arms were warm around her, and she breathed into the embrace.

She pulled back, and Chimney reached up to wipe a lone tear away. "So what did she say in the voice mail?" She asked, and Chimney shook his head.

"She's divorced, and she wanted to know if I wanted to hook up," he said. Maddie's eyes widened, and Chimney laughed. "Okay, that was mean," he said. "And not true. It was a butt dial."

"I'm not speaking to you," Maddie said, but her lips twitched, and she leaned down to press a kiss to his lips.

Chimney reached for his phone, and pressed play on the message. "Listen," he said.

" _Listen, sweetie, mama has to buckle you up. Stop squirming. You can't have my phone if you're going to act like this. Oh my god, did you dial someone?"_

"She also texted to say it was an accident," Chimney said. "I deleted that one though."

Maddie sighed, leaning on Chimney's shoulder. "Do you think our little one is going to be as antsy as hers?" She asked.

"Kids are usually a handful, yes," Chimney said. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."


	9. Will You Marry Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured it was better to post shorter fics than to just leave these prompts sitting around forever so here we are :)

**maddiehans** **said:**

Chim gets hurt at work and Maddie proposes to him without realizing that he can hear her

* * *

Of course it wasn't supposed to happen like this. Maddie stood by Chimney's bed, her heart thudding dully against her ribs.

He was lying still, and she hadn't seen him like this since everything had happened with Doug. She couldn't believe she was here again, she couldn't believe she was at his side.

She hated hospitals.

Buck was taking care of Mango; Maddie refused to bring her daughter to see her dad looking like this. She wouldn't put Mango through that, wouldn't put that picture in her mind.

This moment...she realized as she watched him how fragile everything was. They'd been putting off bringing any permanence to this relationship for the past three years, and everything was fine. Everything was good. They didn't need to take another step, they were good as they were.

She reached for his hand, her throat welling up. "I want to marry you," she whispered, and cleared her throat, trying to find the words. "I know we don't talk about that. I know we've decided to wait. But oh my god. I can't look at you like this."

She leaned to press a kiss to his hand, her tears wetting it. "Let's get married," she whispered, feeling her heart shatter. She wondered when he would wake up. The nurses had said it could be today or tomorrow or even longer. Comas were tricky things.

"I'm in."

She jerked her head up, and saw Chimney's eyes open. He gazed up at her, a smile spreading over his face. "Let's get married," he said, voice low and slow, and she could tell words were hard to get out.

"Chim," she said, words half a sob, and she leaned forward to press a careful kiss to his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered, his arms coming up to hold her there so he could kiss her again.


	10. Christmas Proposal

**maddiehans** **said:**

Chimney tries to propose to Maddie at Christmas but everything goes wrong

* * *

"I'm just trying to propose to your sister," Chimney said, standing outside with his cell phone pressed to his ear. He spoke quietly, hoping that Maddie wouldn't come outside right now.

"So propose," Buck replied. "What's stopping you?"

"Basically everything," Chimney said. "Mango is sick, the flowers didn't get here, the florist told me basically to fuck off because I tried to figure out when they'd deliver them, and got told I waited too long. And I don't know, maybe Christmas is just not the right time."

"Then maybe it's not," Buck said. "You can ask her anytime, you guys weren't planning on having a big wedding anyway."

"I don't know what Maddie wants," Chimney said. "Like we've talked about it but never in detail. Maybe Christmas will bring up bad memories too."

"Okay, first up, Maddie loves you," Buck said. "And she's not going to say no. And knowing Maddie, I don't think it matters what time of year you propose."

"I know," Chimney said. "Okay, I have to go back in. I was just panicking a little."

"You got this," Buck said. "And seriously. Maddie's not going to say no."

Chimney hung up, and turned around. Maddie was standing there, smiling at him.

"He's right," she said. "I'm not going to say no."

"Surprise is ruined, huh?" Chimney said softly, and Maddie's smile widened.

"It's been ruined, I found the ring a week ago," she said, stepping forward, and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I was going to be surprised, though. Why don't you ask me now? Mango's down for a nap, and we've got wine and chocolate inside."

"And a fake fire," he said, kissing her. "You ready to be Mrs. Han?"

"I've never been more ready for anything," Maddie whispered.


	11. Body Appreciation

**maddieandchimney** **said:**

Madney + body appreciation

* * *

"What are you doing, babe?"

Maddie heard Chimney's voice, and she nervously smoothed her hands over the lacy nightgown. She was in their shared bathroom, standing in front of the mirror. Her hair fell over her shoulders in long brown waves, and she'd used a gentle perfume so that she stood in a mist of orange rain.

"You okay?"

Chimney's voice called again, after she didn't answer. She'd never done something like this before. They'd been dating for a few months now; they'd had sex before, but she'd never tried before. She'd never gone out to buy a whole outfit for sex, and she was terrified of what his reaction would be. Would he like it? Was lace his thing? Did he like black? Would he think it was weird that she was wearing lingerie since that was definitely not normal for them?

"Babe," Chimney said, and his voice was closer. Maddie dropped her hairbrush, spinning around in a panic, but Chimney was already at the door.

He stilled, and she blushed, a red flush spreading from her face all the way to her chest she was so embarrassed.

"Maddie," he whispered, his hands falling to his side. "Fuck."

"Good fuck?" She asked, wishing she had something to keep her hands busy.

"Very good," he said, holding a hand out. "Why were you so nervous?"

"I've never done this before, you know," she stuttered. "Never bought lingerie for you, I didn't know if you'd think it was weird. Or you know, laugh at me for trying to be sexy."

"I would never laugh at you," he said, so serious, and almost offended. "You are so sexy, Maddie. No matter what you wear, but this nightgown is definitely amplifying a few things."

His hands traced over the straps on her shoulders, and she swallowed, trying to find air. "I adore you," he said. "And if I have ever given you any doubt, I love your body, but I love your body because it is yours."

She pressed her lips together, trying not to cry. He was always so tender, so gentle.

"I love that your lips still smile when they see me," he said. "I love that your eyes crinkle up along with your lips, showing me that you are actually happy. I love that your ears are so soft, and that when I kiss behind them it drives you wild."

His hands drifted over her body, and he moved closer, pressing his lips behind her ear. Maddie felt her whole body light up, and she reached out for him, desperately clinging to his shoulders so that she'd stay upright and not just melt into him.

"I love your neck, and I love kissing down it to your breasts," he said, doing the actions as he said them.

He started steering them towards the bed, and Maddie let his words take her away. The nightgown gradually came off, and then Chimney's hands were at her stomach, gently touching the raised skin there.

"And I love your scars, even if you don't," he said, leaning to press kisses there. "Because while I hate what you went through, I love that they mean you came back. You got out. And you healed."

The tears she'd been holding back finally spilled over as Chimney pressed another tender kiss to her scars. He was right. They were a sign of healing.


	12. Drinks

**maddieandchimney** **said:**

Prompt if you ever want it: Maddie is meeting her husband at a bar for a rare date night after work when a bartender hands her a drink saying a guy told him to give it to the gorgeous woman. She looks up and oh, hello Howard. ?

* * *

It was a rare day that they got a babysitter for the kids, and an even rarer one when Maddie brought an outfit to change into after work. Today was both days.

She and Chimney had committed to meeting at Vos after work today; they'd tried the past few weeks and something always got in the way, but today it was going to happen.

She stood in the bathroom at work, smoothing her black dress over her body. It was simple, but it was classic. She'd slid little kitten heels onto her feet; a little sexy, but she'd still be able to walk at the end of the night. Her hair was up, in a hasty bun since she knew taking it down would be disastrous. She couldn't style it, so it would stay up. And really, it almost looked intentional. She swiped lipgloss on, and smacked her lips, smiling at her reflection. For a woman in her forties, she looked damn good.

She opened the door, trying not to flush as she walked past her coworkers to grab her purse from the breakroom. She could see a few curious eyes, but only Josh made a comment-and really, that was to be expected. He followed her into the breakroom, just raising an eyebrow.

"Busy tonight?" He asked, and she nodded.

"This is the third time we've tried to meet at Vos," she said, and he nodded, remembering. "Buck is watching the kids, and we are all set for a night out."

"I'm happy for you," he said. "A little jealous, but happy."

"Come on, don't give me that," she said. "You have a sexy librarian boyfriend waiting for you at home, and you know it."

"That I do," he said. "Never thought I'd put those words together but here we are."

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said, and he waved her off.

* * *

The bar was crowded, as she'd expected, but thank god, there was one table available in the bar area. Maddie wouldn't typically choose to eat at a high top, but she really wanted to get a table, and a drink, and be all settled in by the time Chimney arrived.

"What can I get you?" The server asked.

"Glass of chardonnay," she called, and sat there, nervously adjusting her outfit, and tugging at her skirt a little when she saw just how many men were present. She'd wanted to look good, of course, but she'd wanted to look good for Chimney, not all these randos.

The server dropped off her chardonnay, and Maddie drank, wondering if she should order an app.

When the server came back, there was another glass of chardonnay on the tray. "Oh, no, I only ordered one," she said.

"The gentleman over there said to send one over," the server replied, placing the new glass in front of her.

Maddie tried to glance through the crowd to see who the server had pointed at, but it was impossible. She looked at both glasses, and shrugged. She was sure the mysterious gentleman would make his identity known, and until then she would enjoy the wine. She raised her glass, toasted her invisible patron, and took a sip.

The music got louder as she took another sip of wine, but Maddie didn't mind it as much now that she had a little alcohol in her. She checked her phone, frowning when she didn't see a text from Chimney.

**Where are you? (Maddie)**

**Just a few minutes away (Chimney)**

She glanced around her, wishing he was here now. A group of frat guys were taking some very loud shots at the bar, and she was not feeling great about this crowd anymore. Odds were that a younger guy had sent the drink since she didn't see a lot of older men, least of all men her own age.

She saw the server again, and gestured. "Did the man say anything when he sent the drink?" She asked.

"He just said it was for the gorgeous woman dining alone," she replied. "Did you want to order some apps?"

"Yes, but not yet," Maddie said.

"Enjoying the glass I had sent over?"

She glanced up, nervous, but immediately smiled. It was Chimney standing in front of her, hands in his pockets, a grin on his face. "I saw you alone and I had to have a little fun," he admitted. She scrambled off of her stool to greet him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I've never actually sent a woman a drink before."

"I've never been sent one," she admitted, a flush on her face. "It felt good, if not a little weird."

"You looked gorgeous drinking it," he said. "Very sexy."

"I didn't even do my hair," she said self consciously.

"I love it when your hair is up," he said. "It shows off your neck."

She flushed again, taking another sip of wine. Funny how they'd been married for years now, and he could still make her feel like she had when they'd first met; dizzy inside, flattered, happy.

"You know, I feel like I did when we first started dating," she admitted. "All nervous and happy."

His eyes softened as he looked across the table at her, reaching out his hand. She placed her hand in his, and he stroked it with his thumb. "Whenever I see you, and you smile at me, I feel like I go back to when you moved in," he said. "And we talked about Mission:Impossible, and I'd never had a woman smile at me the way you did."

"Good to know that some things never change," she said. "No matter how old we get."

"We aren't old," he scoffed. "We're young at heart."

"Yeah," she said, smiling at him again. "We are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that's kids plural :D


	13. Surprise

**Anonymous** said:

Can u write a fic that's Maddie find out she is pregnant, but she is too worried to tell Chim. Chim find out there is something wrong with her and find that out himself? Thanks ? ﾟﾙﾂlove ur fic ?

* * *

Maddie stared at the stick in her hand, unable to process it. In the other room, Chimney was cuddling their five month old daughter. In the bathroom, Maddie had just discovered she was pregnant again.

Hadn't they been careful? Maddie counted back through the past few times they'd had sex, frowning because she couldn't remember any sloppiness. He'd worn a condom, every time.

No.

She flushed at the memory.

Not every time. She distinctly remembered one night they had both gotten a little tipsy, very handsy, and she flushed even harder to remember how many times they'd had sex that night.

There hadn't been a condom the second time. The first time, they'd been in the moment enough to remember, but the second time had been entirely an accident. They'd been cuddling in the aftermath and then Maddie had started kissing him again, and tried to give him a hand job, and it had ended with him coming inside her.

Okay. Well. It wasn't like Chimney hadn't had his fun too. He and Maddie had been more than equal and willing partners every time they'd...partnered up. And it's not like this was an illogical consequence, but Maddie had been breastfeeding. Breastfeeding usually helped as a backup to contraception. It wasn't foolproof, of course, nothing was.

She sighed, sliding the stick back into its box and shoving it deep into the trash. She really didn't know how to tell Chimney. "Hi, your baby mama who just gave birth five minutes ago is pregnant again."

They were both still so exhausted, so sleep deprived. What was she supposed to say? Mango wasn't even sleep trained yet, they had started trying but every time it ended with Maddie running into her room to rescue her daughter because she _refused_ to ever let Mango cry it out without her parents there.

They would have to find another way. Maddie had been looking at alternatives, but that was before she'd discovered she was pregnant. What was she supposed to do now?

She placed her hands on her stomach, shaking her head. She hadn't even lost the baby weight yet. Yes, she and Chimney had been planning on more kids. Of course she wanted another. But so soon?

She looked at herself in the mirror. She was still in leggings, her hair tossed up in a messy scraggle that could barely be called a ponytail, and she still wore an oversized sweater from yesterday over her nursing bra.

She kicked the trash can back under the sink, and left the bathroom in a haze. Was she excited? Was she happy? Did she want to be happy? What did she want? Did she want this baby? Did she want to be pregnant?

She stopped short as she entered the living room. Chimney was standing there, gently bouncing Mango, and something in Maddie's heart just exploded.

"Chim, I have something to tell you," she began, and he looked up.

"You're pregnant," he said simply, and she stared at him.

"How did you know?" She stammered.

"The salmon last night made you sick again," he shrugged. "And then you've been in a tailspin all day today. I figured you'd talk to me about it when you're ready."

She nodded, tears in her eyes. Of course he knew. He knew her so well, like the back of his hand, and more than that, he paid attention to every tiny detail. She hadn't even told him that the salmon had made her queasy; she'd just picked at it during the meal.

"So," she said, afraid of the answer. "Are you happy?"

Chimney's eyes met hers, tender. "Are you?" He said simply. "I know getting pregnant this soon wasn't in the cards, and Maddie, you're in charge here. You're the one who's pregnant."

"Yeah," she said. "Um. Obviously this wasn't the plan, but...yeah. I don't think we're ready for two, but I think two is ready for us."

He walked over to her, wrapping the arm that wasn't holding Mango around her, and Maddie held him close, pressing a kiss to her daughter's head.

Two. They were going to be parents of two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't write a fic where Maddie actually puts off telling him. So she does hide the test from him, but she can't keep it to herself that long because that's not who they are when I write them :) Keep the prompts coming! I'd love to write more Anon :)


End file.
